Under the Starlight
by meltedliripip
Summary: One night on top of the atrology tower, Teddy Lupin decides to tell Victoire Weasley how he feels about her. But she already knows.


**A one shot where Teddy tells Victoire exactly how he feels about her. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>It had long since been a tradition that on a Saturday night while everyone else was hanging out downstairs, Teddy and Victoire would sneak off and sit on the astronomy tower. It gave a great view of the grounds and allowed them to talk about anything. Or anyone. All the things that had happened during the week, and all of the gossip was shared in the roughly forty five minute window they were allowed of peacefulness.<p>

This particular evening the stars were gleaming particularly brightly, and Teddy was shaking. Which was odd, because Teddy Lupin wasn't really the sort to get nervous about stuff. As cool as a cucumber, he was the one who was always helping Vic pull herself together.

"Are you okay? If you need my cloak, I've got a hoodie on underneath, and a thermal. I've also been practicing casting a warming spell. I've not completely mastered them yet, my fingertips are really warm and my knees are so cold! But I'm taking no chances after they found Crabbe half frozen in the forest the other night…" Vic cut herself off, pulling off her cloak.

"No, no. Don't worry," Teddy placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her taking the cloak off, "I'm not cold. Just nervous. Besides, I'd never be seen dead in a Ravenclaw cloak."

"What have you got to be nervous about?" Victoire wrapped her arm around his shoulder, in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "Is it the Quidditch next week? Although I do have to agree with him on the fact that Ravenclaw has a much better team than Gryffindor, I wouldn't worry too much about what Cedric Chang has to say. He's all bark and no bite. The other day there was a spider in the common room, and you should have heard his shriek! I thought it was a first year at first, it was THAT high pitched!"

Teddy shook his head.

"It's not the Quidditch. I've played enough games in my time to not get nervous anymore. Besides, Granny and Harry are coming to watch; I'll be fine."

"Well, then what is it? Seriously, I'm getting worried!"

"I'm nervous, because, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while. And I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Oh god. I know what this is about."

"You do?!" Teddy's face suddenly took on an alarmed expression, wondering if someone had overheard his and Logan's conversation the night before. The one in which they had reached the conclusion that it was finally time for Teddy to tell Vic the truth.

"Yeah. You're dating Molly aren't you? I mean, I guess I don't mind that much. She's my cousin, which is a bit weird, but mostly it's just that… well, she's bit young for you! And, well, she's Percy's daughter… But I suppose he's never done anything wrong, apart from give me that odd feeling…" Victoire stared out into the night, trying to justify it to herself.

"Vic, stop talking." Teddy interrupted her, "I am definitely not dating Molly. It's… Well, I just don't really know how to say it… But, well… I've been meaning to tell you in a while…"

"Just spit it out! I don't have all day." Vic never did have much tolerance for long stories.

"Well, it's just I really… I really like you."

She turned fully to look at him with that and smiled. "I really like you too! You're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. Who else would I come up to the coldest spot in the whole of Hogwarts with every Saturday night?"

"But, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, like you. You know what I mean?"

"Not really… You're sort of mumbling. Are you okay? You're looking terribly pale."

"Okay…" Teddy started to pull himself to sit up straighter, and his voice suddenly became a lot clearer. "Well, what I really mean is that I like you more than just as friend. I've had a crush on for as long as I can remember, and to be completely honest, I'm almost completely sure that I'm in love with you. You're the kindest and most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I want to be with you."

Vic blushed. "Ted… I think I already knew that."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that everyone does."

"Oh."

Teddy let his head drop, so that he was looking into his lap. His hair spontaneously changed from its natural black colour to a timid looking mousy brown.

"And look, I think I like you more than just as a friend too." Victoire carried on, trying to save the situation. "But I can't say right now that I love you. I'm sorry. I love you in that I've known you for so long and you're such a great friend. And we've been friends for so long. But I'm not in love with you. At least not yet."

Teddy looks up at her, and lets a small smile slide onto his face. "That's okay. I can wait."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can wait for as long as it takes for you to realise that we're perfect for each other."

She grins at him, and leans in to kiss his cheek. As she does it, his hair changes once more to a vivid red colour.

He delicately placed his arm around her, pulling her back until both of their backs are lying on the cold stone floor.

"The stars really are very pretty tonight." Victoire says, almost in amazement.

"They make your hair glow." Teddy whispers.

"You sound like Henry Knott. He's really starting to creep me out actually. Yesterday he was waiting outside Divination for me."

"That is creepy."

Victoire nods. "Tell me about it."

Teddy moves his head so that he is looking at her. "Is it going to be weird now? Can we still be best friends? Even though I've told you this?"

"We'll always be best friends, Teddy. No matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! :)<strong>


End file.
